Shopping
by Insane Author
Summary: L has a sugar craving at three AM, and forces Light to go to the supermarket with him to buy sweets.


**A/N:** So, I finished it. This is for RandomGirl815, now give me the rest of the cookie! I wrote this on Sunday, but then my beta (My sister R-chan) is obnoxious and didn't realize that I had sent her the text file in the email telling her I was done and requesting that she beta it. And by the time she was done it was late, and then yesterday I was sick, and I've been watching videos on youtube since, like, Saturday (I love Joeyblondewolf2, he's an amazing cosplayer. I'll put a link to him on my profile). But, anyway, I decided to finally post instead of waiting for weeks or months as I am prone to do. Here it is, don't say I don't keep my word.

**Fandom: **Death Note

**Guidelines:** Involving L, maple syrup, the cookie monster, spandex flavored ice cream,  
ninjas, someone yelling "Release the hounds!", and a top hat.

**One more thing:** This is an AU, and in it Light and L share an apartment. Oh, and sorry if it's not funny. Somehow I managed to take all those random ideas and make a very serious story about L and Light shopping. But I hope it amuses you anyway.

* * *

"This is a very odd place, Light-kun." L murmured, looking around the large supermarket and frowning. "Remind me why we are here, again?"

"We're here because you had a sugar craving at three in the morning, that's why." Light responded, shaking his head.

"It is your fault that we never have any sweets when I need them, Light-kun." L scolded, "If you would simply buy them when you go grocery shopping then we would have them on hand at all times."

"Ryuzaki, I do buy them when I go grocery shopping." Light complained, leading L down the candy aisle. "If you wouldn't eat so many then we wouldn't run out so quickly."

"Light-kun, I am forty-four percent certain that you are the meanest roommate I have ever had." L growled, stomping behind the younger man as he started filling a basket with refined sugar.

Light chuckled, lifting up a bag of gummy bears for L's approval and getting a nod before tossing it into the basket. "That's not saying much, as I'm the _only_ roommate you've ever had."

L ignored Light's comment and brushed past him into the next aisle. "Look Light-kun, cookies!" He suddenly exclaimed, wandering over to an entire shelf full of cookies. There were so many different kinds of cookies, he didn't know which ones to pick.

Light motioned to a box with a fuzzy blue creature on it. "Those are my little sister's favorites." He commented off-handedly.

L inspected the box carefully, noting that the contents were sugar cookies covered in strawberry icing. "Light-kun, what is that strange thing on the cover?" He asked confusedly.

Light chuckled again. "That's the Cookie Monster. He's a character from a children's television show that's very popular in America."

L nodded in understanding. "But Light-kun," He pondered again, "Why is he wearing a top hat?"

Light shook his head. "I have no idea Ryuzaki. Why don't we buy the cookies, and you can find out later?"

L appeared to think for a moment, and then nodded his consent. "Yes, buy them and I will inspect it properly when we get home."

Light added the box to his basket and continued walking. "You wanted Maple Syrup, right? Come on then." He said.

They soon discovered that Maple Syrup was on sale, and added four jumbo bottles to the basket, despite Light's protests. Next they moved on to the ice cream.

"Light-kun, why is there spandex flavored ice cream and who is that strange man on the package?" L asked.

Light glanced at it while picking out a bucket of strawberry ice cream to take home with them. "It's a promotional tool, Ryuzaki. That man on the cover is a character from an anime called Naruto; it's about ninjas."

L gazed at the odd ice cream for another moment before following Light into the next aisle. "Light-kun, can we get strawberry cool whip?" He asked hopefully.

Light sighed, "If we must, Ryuzaki. Honestly, you're like a child."

L smiled slightly and turned to get the cool whip from one of the large freezers. As soon as he touched the handle, a voice yelled, "Release the hounds!" L cried out in shock and fell over onto his butt.

Light was laughing. A real, bending-over-clutching-your-stomach kind of laugh. He had yelled just to get back at L for waking him at three in the morning and forcing him to go out and buy sugar.

L scowled at his roommate. "That was not very nice, Light-kun. You know I don't like dogs."

Light did not pay attention, as he was still laughing so hard he could not breathe.

L sighed, standing up, opening the freezer to get his precious cool whip and tossing it into the basket, which Light had set on the floor when he began laughing. He picked up the basket and started walking away, leaving the younger man to fend for himself.

"This is the last time I go shopping with you, Light-kun. You are pure evil."

* * *

Gah, this sucked. But whatever, I'm learning, right? I like to hint at the actual story randomly in my fics. I don't know why, it just amuses me. Like the ellipses at the end of L's dream. That has a deeper meaning, though I'm not going to mention it here, as it is a spoiler for anyone who hasn't read that far. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go to my profile and click on the story entitled "L's Dream." I swear it won't disappoint. It's a lot better than this crap. Thanks for reading though, and please review, I love to hear feedback. Also, the challenge is still ongoing, look at my profile for details. I'm done now, I swear.


End file.
